Fighting Lifes Choices
by Tristandash
Summary: Phil and I had been in collage for about a year now, and things were starting to get hectic, while at the same time, thing are going downtown in equestria, read to find out more...
1. Chapter 1

Written by Tristan M Finley  
(The Character Phil, is my good friend Phil on Fanfiction- His Fanfictions are AMAZING and I really recommend you check them out his username is Omega Dragonslayer!  
But otherwise enjoy!)  
Chapter 1- The prolouge  
Phil and I had been going to collage for a couple of years now, entering our junior year, we had just gotten back from summer break

I walked into our old dorm, which still smelled like Tacos and sweat.

Phil was already in the room, sitting all comfy with an Xbox 360, playing My little pony Season 1 on it

"Phil, still too lazy to buy yourself a real DVD player?" I asked

He turned around

"Hey buddy, If this thing works, it works." He said

"Eh, I don't blame you. What episode are you already onto?" I asked

"Watching Sonic Rainboom right now" He said

"Nice" I said

"Hey did you buy any food before you came here?" He asked

"No, school doesn't start until tomorrow" I responded

"Oh, I need to get some cheese for tacos then" He said with a smile

"Typical Phil" I said proceeding to set my bags onto my bed

"Hey did you know that there was a raccoon living in our closet over summer break?" He asked

"No, Why?" I asked

"There is. He ate one of my suits." Phil said unhappily

"Meh" I said pulling up a chair

I cracked open a can of mountain dew and began watching

"Yay" Fluttershy said

"Man, Fluttershy is so cute" I said

"Dude, She is a pony, and you are a human" Phil said

"So?" I asked

"Even so, she is Wayyy out of your league" Phil said

"Too bad we can never settle that debate" I said

"Hey wanna play some call of duty?" Phil asked

"Sure why not" I said

We pulled out Call of duty Modern warfare 2 because that is OBVIOUSLY the best call of duty game.

I was on a 24 killstreak, when suddenly the power blacked out

"ONE FUCKING KILL TO A DAMN NUKE!" I screamed slamming my controller down

"Shh do you hear that?" Phil asked

I heard deep breathing

"I hear you breathing" I said

"No not that, do you hear the rumbling noise in the kitchen?" He asked

"No." I said

"MY TACO MIX!" Phil SCREAMED at the top of his lungs running into the kitchen

"Phil! Damn!" I said chasing him into the kitchen

Inside was a burglar with a gun pointed straight at us

He dropped some sort of bomb, and ran out of the room

"WHAT THE FU-" Phil began

Suddenly, the bomb exploded, the floor gave out beneath us, and I fell unconscious

(A/N Hey guys! If you are new to my fanfiction, dont read this, if you are reading The Helements of Armory, Please do read this, No this is not a replacement to that. this is a side project to that, dont worry, I will still work on that. Also, Review)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Equestrian suspicions

I woke up slowly, in some sort of a jail cell

"Quick one of them is waking up" I heard a female voice say

I looked up to see the mane 6 ponies staring right at Phil, and I

"Oh my gosh talking ponies" I said

"Oh my gosh Hairless ape. See, doesn't feel so good the other way around" Rainbowdash said

"Fair point" I said sadly

"Wha- What are you?" Fluttershy asked rather intrigued

"We're humans, My name is Tristan, and this is Phil" I said

"Oh... My" Fluttershy said

"Are you violent?" Twilight asked

"I generally am not. Not sure about Phil though" I said

"Alright, you seem safe enough, but just know, we are NOT letting this be the end of it" Rainbow Dash said

"Rainbow Dash! I did not put you in charge of this, you can't just choose if they are safe enough or not!" Twilight said

"Phil is still unconscious." I stated

"Shh, let the ponies talk" Fluttershy whispered to me

"Okay- sorry" I replied

"LISTEN UP!" Fluttershy said

The other two arguing turned to look at her

"I-if thats okay" Fluttershy said

"Its okay- go ahead Fluttershy" Twilight said

"Oh - good" She began, "How would you two like to be locked in a cage and tied back to back?" Fluttershy said

"But-" Rainbow Dash began

"No- These two are not violent or evil, they are too harmless to hurt anypony, they just probably want some love" Fluttershy said

Phil woke up just then

"What are we, dogs?" Phil asked

Just then applejacks dog barked.

"Forget I asked" Phil said

"Alright. I'll let you both go" Twilight said as they all untied us

"Thank you" I said

I stood up, next to Phil

"You two are huge!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed

"I'm only 6 feet tall." I said

"6'1, I'm superior." Phil exclaimed

"Of course you are" I replied rolling my eyes

"Yep" He said

"Where are we exactly?" I finally asked

"Equestria" Twilight responded

"Where is that?" I asked trying to not get them all suspicious

"The land of the ponies. Duh" Phil replied

"Thank you Phil" I said

"No problem buddy!" He proclaimed proudly

"T-twilight where are they going to stay?" Fluttershy asked

"One of them can stay with me I guess" Twilight said

"Oooh! Oooh! One of them can stay with me!" Pinkie said

And before another word could get said she grabbed Phil, and dragged him out

"Well That settles that" I said

"Wait Pinkie!" Twilight yelled

But it was too late, Pinkie was gone

"I was going to tell her that we should turn these two into ponies so other ponies don't get suspicious." Twilight said

"You can do that?" I asked

"Yes" Twilight said sighing

"Well you learn something new everyday, I learned that magical talking ponies exist" I said

"I learned that magical talking humans exist" Rainbow Dash said

"Do they have books in your world?" Twilight asked

"Yea, believe it or not some of them even contain you ponies" I said

They all gave me a shocked face

"Really?" Twilight asked

"Yea, I even wrote a number of them." I said

"You did?" Twilight asked

"Me. Yup" I said

"Did anypony read them?" Twilight asked

"A few thousand. not too many" I said shrugging

"Wow" Twilight said

We all parted ways and when we got to Twilights house, things quickly got out of... HOOF

"Hey you got any food in here, i'm starving" I asked

"Yes, but there is something I have to do first" Twilight responded

"And that is?" I asked

"Find the spell that will allow me to turn you into a pony" She said

"Oh great. Being confused is my FAVORITE thing in the world" I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes

"Nobody likes sarcasm... Tristan was it?" She said

"Yes" I replied

"Well okay, I found it, would you prefer to be an earth pony, a pegasus, or a unicorn?" Twilight asked

"Well. Personally, I think I would like to be a pegasus" I said

"Okay, hold still" She said

I stood there with the most BORED expression ever

She cast some sort of spell on me, and instantly, the only thing that was different to me was I was the same height as her

"Did it work?" I asked

"You tell me" Twilight said pulling up a mirror

I was a white pegasus with a green mane

"Baller" I said

I tried to take a step and I fell

"I'll make you something to eat" Twilight said

"Okay, while you do that, I'm going to get this walking thing down" I said

This time, I was able to walk in a straight circle, and even jump once or twice

"Hey this isnt as hard as I thought" I said

"Here" She said bringing in some sandwich or something that was like made of flowers or something

"Sorry I don't do salads. Or flowers for this matter" I said

She sighed shook her head and just walked out of the room

"Just go to sleep then" She yelled into the room I was in

"I don't have a bed" I said

"You know what? Get out of my house" Twilight said

"What?" I asked

"You have been completely unappreciative, and it is sickening me" Twilight said

I was halfway out the door when I turned back and yelled, "BYE PRINCESS" Before slamming the door and running


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, Sadness and then Happiness

I walked outside, the sun had begun to set and I had already managed to piss off one pony in equestria.

I sighed and sat down on a random bench

There was a mint green pony sitting on the bench next to me

"I knew I wasn't the only pony who sat like this!" Lyra said

"Yeah. its just more comfortable" I replied

"Take that BonBon!" Lyra yelled and then ran off

"That was weird." I said getting up and walking off

I began walking when suddenly Rainbow dash flew over to me

"Hey, who are you?" Rainbow dash asked

"Tristan" I replied

"Twilight ponified you?" Rainbow Dash asked

"Yep" I said

"How come you are here and not there then?" Rainbow Dash asked

"She kicked me out." I replied

"What did you do?" Rainbow Dash asked chuckling

"Apparently, I was unappreciative" I said

"Hang on, I'll be right back" Rainbow Dash said flying off

I sat exactly in the spot I was in

Moments later, Rainbow and Fluttershy returned

"Tristan!? What happened?" Fluttershy asked

"Twilight kicked me out" I said

"Why? Why would she do that?" Fluttershy asked

"Apparently, I was unappreciative, because I wasn't able to get a word in to say please or thank you" I said

"Oh. I'm sorry" Fluttershy said

"What are you sorry about? Not your fault" I replied

"I just uh.. felt bad." She said

"Don't feel bad. you didnt do anything wrong" I replied

"T-thank you" She said

We sat around in silence for a while

Finally Fluttershy said, "I-if you would like... you can uh.. come stay with me?" She said/asked

"That sounds awesome. Sure" I replied

I walked with her back to her house and when we got inside, she said, "M-make yourself at home"

"Thanks Fluttershy" I said

"I-its no problem, really" She said

"Thank you again" I said

She smiled and walked upstairs to her bed

I laid down on the couch, and fell asleep

The next morning when I woke up, I got up off of the couch, and went outside

The day sky was bright, and I saw tan unicorn with a brown mane

"Hey who are you?" I asked to him

"Names phil, what about you?" He asked

"Phil? Twilight turned you into a tan unicorn?" I said

"Tristan? Twilight turned you into a white pegasus?" He asked

"Yeah" We both said at the same time

"Thats cool bro, pretty baller" He said

"You too" I replied

"Hey dude lets go to sugarcube corner to discuss stuff" He said

"Ah sure why not" I said

So we walked over to sugarcube corner, Phil bought some cupcakes, and handed me one

"Sweet dude" I said inhaling the whole thing in one bite

"Wait where did you get money?" I asked

"Pinkie gave me some, but thats not important, what is important was our debate earlier" He said

"What debate?" I asked

He leaned over and whispered, "That I said Fluttershy is wayy out of your league" Phil said

"What! No she isn't" I replied

"We'll just have to see then" Phil said

"Fine. Then I dare you to try to pick up Pinkie" I replied

"Taco" He replied

"What?" I asked

"Nothing, but your on" He said

We shook hooves

We finished about 80 cupcakes and a few tacos. without the tacos. Phil wanted some tacos.

"So phil, watcha wanna do?" I asked

"I dunno bro" He said

We sat around sugarcube corner for a while then Phil said, "I want to train magic"

"I probably should learn to fly aswell" I replied

"Good luck bro" He said

"You too" I replied

We parted separate ways, and I saw Fluttershy

"Hey Fluttershy" I said walking up to her

"Oh, hello" she said

"Hey Fluttershy, can you teach me how to fly?" I asked

"I don't think i'm up to it, but I know somepony who could" Fluttershy replied

"Oh really? Who?" I asked

"Follow me" Fluttershy said

We walked through ponyville till we reached a house that was in the sky

"Rainbow Dash, are you up there?" Fluttershy asked quietly

Rainbow Dash looked over

"Oh Hey Fluttershy, Hey Tristan" She said coming down

"Hey" We both said

"What's up?" She asked

"Oh- Tristan over here wants to learn how to fly" Fluttershy asked

"You wanna learn how to fly huh?" Dash asked

"Yeah. Kinda" I said

"Well you have come to the right pony" She said

"Awesome, Thanks" I said

"No problem" She replied

"Thank you too Fluttershy" I said to her

"Y-you're welcome" She said

Fluttershy walked away as I followed Dash

"Now, the key element to flying - is trying" She said

"Ha- I see what you did there" I said

"What did I do?" She asked

"Nothing." I said with a confused expression

"Anyways, all you have to do, if belive in yourself, here let me show you how its done" She said

She flew into the air, and starting doing all sorts of tricks

"Thats pretty cool" I said

"Yeah, you should try now" She said

I flew into the air for a few moments before falling right down to the ground

Suddenly, I was caught

"Thanks Rainbow" I said

"That wasn't me" Rainbow yelled

I looked to see Fluttershy setting me gently down

"Oh, Thank you so much Fluttershy" I said to her

"I-its nothing, I just didn't want anypony to get hurt" Fluttershy said with a smile

"Thanks" I said giving her a hug and then walking off

I think I saw her blush, but I was not positive

"That was some lame flying" Rainbow Dash said

"I know" I said

"Oh. Well, Alright" She said

She taught me a few more things, and eventually I was able to fly at a basic level

"Alright i'm heading home" She said

"Aight" I said

I went to Fluttershy's house and I walked inside yawning

Fluttershy looked over to me and smiled

"Hi" She said quietly

"Hey Fluttershy" I said walking in

"I-I made dinner, if you, want to join me" Fluttershy said

"Sure, sounds nice" I replied

We sat down and quietly ate dinner, and then I laid down on the couch

"Fluttershy" I said as she was on her way upstairs

"Yea?" She asked

"Thank you for everything again" I said

"Its no problem" She said smiling

I smiled back and laid down on the couch

I was drifting off to sleep, when I heard a scream from upstairs, and I BOLTED up there to check what was going on

Phil and Pinkie were standing in the middle of the room

Fluttershy was breathing heavily, and almost in shock

"What did you guys do?" I asked

"We were throwing a surprise party! but you weren't up here" Pinkie said

"Phil, Pinkie can it wait until tomorrow?" I asked

"Sure. We'll save you some cake!" Pinkie said bouncing out

"Bye Pinkie. Bye Phil" I said as they both walked out

After a moment of silence Fluttershy finally spoke up

"Tristan, I can't take another surprise like that from somepony, and I'm scared" Fluttershy whispered

"I'll stay up here with you tonight if you want" I replied

"You would do that for me?" Fluttershy asked

"Of course" I replied

I laid down on the other side of the bed from her

"Goodnight Fluttershy" I said

"Thank you Tristan" She said

"Your welcome" I replied

And thus, we fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Daring adventure

I woke up the next morning with Fluttershy right against me

'She is snuggled against me' I thought to myself

I gently snuggled her back

She was still sleeping, and smiling

I smiled too

I sneakily got up without waking her up, and I walked over to sugarcube corner

Phil was awake with dark rings around his eyes

"Hey how was the party?" I asked

"Really fun" He said drinking some cider

"Sweet dude" I said

"You want some?" He asked

"Yeah sure" I said

He passed me a glass of cider and we stood around a table quietly drinking

"How was Fluttershy?" He asked

"She is... Well you know, Sweet" I said

"Thats nice" He replied

"Hows Pinkie?" I asked

"Funtacular!" He said

"Good to hear" I replied

Just then Rainbow Dash stormed in freaking out

"Oh no, Oh no, Oh no!" Rainbow Dash said coming into the room

"Sup Dash?" Phil asked

"Phil, Tristan, I have a problem" She replied

"What's up?" I asked as Phil and I walked over to her

"Well you see I was invited to join the wonderbolts for a day out!" She said

"Ok, whats the problem?" Phil asked

"Daring Do, Also wanted me to go on an expedition with her" Rainbow said

"I see" I said

"Wait a minute, Tristan and I love adventure!" Phil said

"Phil, what did I tell you about signing me up for things without my permission?" I asked

"Tacos, and Anyways, Tristan and I can help your friend Daring Do on her expedition" Phil said

"You would do that? Thank you!" Rainbow Dash said

"No problem, just tell us where to go, and we will go there" Phil said

I facehoofed

Rainbow Dash gave Phil a ride, as I flew - unsteadily, alongside, to the location

She dropped us off, wished us luck, and flew off

Phil and I knocked on the door

*No Answer*

I pushed the door down, and we walked inside

"Hello?" I asked

"DARING DO ARE YOU HERE?" Phil shouted

I looked at him 'Shushed' Him and we continued looking

I walked into another room and was greeted with a whip at my face,

It lashed three times down my face

"OW" I shouted in sharp pain as I felt my wounds

"Who are you and where is Rainbow Dash?" Daring Do asked

"My name is Tristan, and My friend over there - Phil, we were sent by Rainbow Dash to help you, she couldn't make it today" I replied

"And how do I know you are telling the truth?" She asked

"Did I even attempt to fight you back?" I asked

"True. I guess you are okay. FOR NOW" She replied

I sighed, as she went to look for some first aid supplies (I hoped)

"So what did you need help on?" Phil asked as I rubbed my face

"Something evil has sprung up in this here forest" Daring Do said

"Any idea what it is?" I asked

"Nope" She replied

"My face still hurts" I noted quietly

"Anyway's I cant wait, I'm going to go scout out the forest for this evil being" Daring do said

"And we're with you" Phil said as we all walked out

We walked into the everfree, and suddenly, started to hear a gnawing sound

"What is that thing?" Daring Do asked

There was a human out in the bush's

Phil's eyes got huge

"Its him! Thats the kid who beat me up in 2nd grade and stole my twinkies!" Phil said angrily

"Shh!" Both Daring Do and I said at the same time

But it was too late, the human was behind us

"And what can I do for you ponies?" He asked cracking his knuckles

"We were just uh.. leaving" I said starting to walk away

"Good. Now leave me and don't ever come back" He said as I attempted to walk away slowly

"No" Phil said

"What do you mean kid? I could beat you into a crayon" The dude said

"Fight me" Phil said

"Your funny. Challenging me." The dude said

"I'm not joking. NICK" Phil said

"How do you know my name?" Nick asked

"Name's Phil, you asshole. Eat somebody else's Twinkies" Phil said bucking Nick in the face

Nick returned it with a swift series of punch's to Phils face

I flew in and knocked him off his feat

"Can't beat us pegasi!" I proclaimed as I flew into the air

Nick jumped up and grabbed my hoof, and dragged me down

He started beating the life out of me, and right before I was about to Black out, Daring Do whipped Nick off of me

I was dizzy when I stood back up

"Stop. We will settle this another time" Phil said

"Phil are you insane?" I whispered

"You and I are both too wounded to fight, and Daring Do can't take him alone" Phil said

"Fine! But next time I see you, you will all DIE" Nick said running off into the woods

Daring Do began to clap

"Nice fighting" She said

"Thanks" I replied

"I have got to go write about this right now" Daring Do said.

"Go right ahead" Phil said.

She flew off leaving Phil and I alone in the woods.

"Well lets get back to Ponyville" I said starting to walk off.

"Can you give me a ride?" He asked.

"Hell no. Now lets go" I said as we walked off.

After about 2 hours of running as fast as we could, we made it back to Sugarcube corner.

Inside, Awaited Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie.

"Hey, how did it go?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Ooh! Why are your faces all bruised up!? Did something happen? Is it makeup!?" Pinkie asked.

"No, we fought off an evil monster. He allowed us all to leave though" Phil replied.

"Did Daring Do save the day?" Rainbow Dash asked Overenthusiastically.

"She saved my life" I said raising my hoof.

"Ouch, you look a lot worse than Phil" Rainbow Dash replied.

"Thats because I eat super-Tacos" Phil said.

"Whats a Taco?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Nothing" I said covering Phils mouth.

"Okay" She said.

I sighed and Pinkie brought us some cupcakes.

Phil and I ate them until there was one left.

I looked at it, then Phil, then it, then Phil.

We arm wrestled for it, and since I was all beaten up, Phil won.

"Yeah! Thats more like it" Phil said eating it.

"Ahh shut up" I said.

"When am I going to get tacos here?" Phil asked

"What is a taco?" Pinkie asked

"Bend over I'll show you" Phil said

"Burned" I said

"I don't get it" Pinkie said

Phil and I face-hoofed.

"I'm going to go see what Fluttershy is up to. See you guys later" I said

"Cya bro" Phil said giving me a hoof pound

I walked to Fluttershy's cottage/house thing.

I walked inside.

"Fluttershy you home?" I asked

She turned around

"Oh! Hello." She said

"Fluttershy there is something that I've been meaning to ask you" I said

"What is it?" She asked quietly

"Ahh forget it. I cant do it" I said

"No- what was it?" She asked

"Will you uh- will you go out with me?" I asked

She blushed

"Y-yes" She said quietly

"Really?" I asked shocked

She giggled, "Yes" She repeated

"Sweet" I said hugging her

I laid down on the couch and she got on top of me

I was about to say something, but she was already asleep

"Okay then" I said as I slowly Drifted off


End file.
